deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toa Nuju vs Sans the Skeleton
Toa Nuju vs Sans is an episode of Death Battle featuring Nuju from Bionicle and Sans from Undertale Intro Wiz: The Psychokinetics, are considered way, way haxy. Boomstick: And for some reason they prefer to live in cool areas. Wiz: Nuju, The Toa Metru of Ice Boomstick: And Sans, everyone's favorite skeleton of Undertale. Wiz: And for this battle, we will use the 2004 version of Nuju, and the canon version of Sans. Boomstick: He is Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Nuju Wiz: In the time before time on the islan- i mean the city of Metru Nui, the Toa Mangai, protectors of their home, were becaming history, one becoming rouge, and the others died, but the only protector remaining of his group, was Toa Lhikan. Boomstick: This guy, was the Toa Mangai of fire, meaning that he controlled heat, lava, and... well fire, but knowing he was the only one protector, he collected Toa Stones, for the future protectors of Metru Nui. Wiz: He gaved those stones to each single one Matoran from each part of the city, but when he camed to Ta Metru, Niddiki and Krekka kidnaped him, and then, hope seemed lost. Boomstick: Buuuuuut it turns out those were not simple stones, they transform you into a Toa, and one of those Matoran, was the Ko Matoran Nuju. Wiz: Before he was a Toa, he was an Scholar, studying the stars from outer space, he was always someone who looked into the future, and his voice sounded he disliked everything. Boomstick: So this guy is an robot emo? but white? Wiz: You can say so, but he was very inteligent. Boomstick: Oh. Nevermind, when he becamed a Toa, he got the Crystal Spikes who serve as a hand to hand combat, also served for climbing walls, snowshoes, and... it can channel his ice powers, that can... freeze oponents! obviously! and also it has his Kanohi Matatu, his mask of telekinesis. Wiz: He went to search the Great Disk of Ko Metru, and found it, and since it was a difficult task, it counts as a feat, and alongside his fellow Toa Metru, defeated Makuta... this is where his weakness comes, he works better with his team, this is not a problem when he faces someone weaker as him, but if he faces someone who is stronger than him, its not preety, but he is possibly the most powerful Toa Metru of his team. Nuju: Enough! (his mask lights up, and uses his psychic powers to break a wall) Sans (No Undertale Spoilers) Wiz: A long time ago, there was a war between Humans and Monsters, it was a long battle, but Mankind had won and sealed the monsters, in another dimension Boomstick: But in the year 201X... X-''' Wiz: Dont say that. '''Boomstick: Anyway, a human child falled down a cliff and goed into Monster Land, but these Monsters, as selfish, decided to, kill every human that camed here, and guarding the exit of the ruins, were the Brother Skeletons, Papyrus, and Sans. Wiz: Sans is the older brother of Papyrus, and he is incredibly lazy, supposing to find a human for his younger brother, but he is slacking, despite that, he is inteligent, making good puzzles, and pranks, and bad pun jokes. Boomstick: Sans can use his telekinesis, manipulate gravity, manipulate bones, and he has his famous Gaster Blasters, that shoot beams, can teleport, and he is very quick, wow, so its imposible to catch this guy. Wiz: But what can top that? his Karmic Retribution, if you killed too much, much is he going to give to you, he was able to kill Chara which is a Multiversal destroying enemy, several times, even he counts how many time he killed her! Boomstick: But the problem with this guy, is that he is incredibly lazy, as mentioned before, and he is fragile, but there is a problem, the kill counter does not raise when you kill him, so our theory is that he was tooooooooo lazy. Wiz: Despite this, he is a worthy oponent. Sans: Its a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, kids in days like these, should be burning in hell Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are all set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! (Nuju appears in the Snowdin Forest running from the Vahkis, then he stops running and freezes them, and uses his mask to tear them apart) Nuju: Ok, i am tired of running. (Then we later see a shadowy Skeleton) Sans: hey... what is up. (Nuju tries to freeze Sans, but he is too fast) Nuju: You are allied with Turaga Dume, right? Sans: i dont want to fight you... but if you are too prestintent, lets do it. FIGHT! (Nuju runs to Sans to attack him with his Crystal Spikes, but the latter evaded the attack, and summoned a bone and threw it to the Toa of Ice, hitting him, later Sans uses his telekinetic powers to throw Nuju back and forth) Sans: do you really want to have a bad time? i guarantee you surrender. Nuju: Fool, you are in my element, and besides, you are not the only one who has telekinetic powers. (Nuju uses his kanohi to Sans, but the latter teletransported) Nuju: Where are you? (A Gaster Blaster appears charging) Sans: look up, this will give you a TON of damage, a SkeleTON (drum rolls) (The Gaster Blaster fires, but Nuju tries to get back its blast where it camed from, but later another Gaster Blaster appears behind him,it goes fired and Nuju is hurted) Sans: i dont know what i am going to do with you. (The Toa of Ice then uses the snow below him to trap Sans, but he does it slowly, and then it seems that it crushed Sans) Nuju: I better get going. (Nuju runs, the we later see a blue bone chasing the Toa, hitting him, then we later see bones coming above him, and later Sans appears) Sans: bone apetit my gaster blasters. K.O! Results Boomstick: Wow! what a plot twist! Wiz: Althrough Nuju was stronger more durable and more inteligent, Sans was the most determined of the 2, and also, he had the most powerful powers. Boomstick: Also, lets not forget that he works better as a team, beacuse he with the other's Toa help, he managed to put an end to Makuta Teridax. Wiz: And speaking of Good vs Evil, the Karmic Retribution has a lot of effect on Teridax, beacuse he was pure evil! and althrough it has not much effect on Nuju... he killed a thousand of Vahki's before the match even beginned! if he wouldnt destroy those Vahkis... he still wouldnt had the upper hand against Sans. Boomstick: Looks like Nuju was... Bone. Wiz: The winner is Sans. Coming Next Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Toys' themed Death Battle Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Psychokinesis' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Bionicle themed Death Battles Category:Telekinetic Battles